Terrible Terrible Story That Should Not Be Read
by nothintodo174
Summary: read it, if i write a summary, i'll get carried away and swear to much, i'm drunk
1. To Texas!

AN: this is my first fic, so i just thought you should be warned that I'm mentally a 2 year old.  
  
One day Artemis and Butler decided to have a vacation and decided to go to .a beach in texas!!  
  
Because..umm.they heard that there was going to be some girls gone wild shit going on and stuff, so  
  
they were driving down to this Texan beach in their pimped out Corvette Z06 (AN: finnaially some style  
  
for the boys), they saw a big cliché' walking down the side of the road. The cliché's name was Mulch  
  
Diggum. He hopped in the car literaly, and fell down and broke his nose .  
Well eventully he got in .  
  
Mulch: Hey artemis eat this golden cracker with a hole in the middle.  
  
Artemis: OKAY!  
  
Mulch: What's with you?  
  
Arty: My stupid shrink said I had ADD and gave me a whole shitload of riddlin!!!  
  
Mulch:..okay whatever just eat the fucking cracker.  
  
Artermis: crunch crunch crunch, swallow swallow swallow , yum yum yum  
  
Arty: that was a good cracker!!! Woah I feel funny. Hey that cracker didn't happen to be a disk that had all  
  
Memories of the People that you just subjected to me orally to give all those memorys back?  
  
Mulch: No, the riddlin is just making you parinoid.  
  
Arty: Okey Dokey!!  
  
Mulch: I lost that disk along time ago  
  
Arty: What!!! How am I going to get all my memorys of fairies back!!!???! Mulch: don't worry, I got a stronger stimulis then a stupid disk,( pulls down his ass flap). Hey butler  
  
Remember this?  
  
Butler: AHHHHH!!!! Yes!!!Yes!!!!!  
  
Mulch: I knew you would because my ass has special memory giving back powers!!!  
  
Butler: wouldn't you have lost those when you gave up your powers to break into houses.  
  
Mulch: no  
  
Butler: Okey Dokey!  
  
Mulch: tell Artemis all about the people so he can remember. Butler: Hey Arty, fairies exist and theirs these one faires that you go on adventures with and have lots of  
  
Funny and sarcastic moments with. Got That?  
  
Arty: yep.  
  
Mulch: you could have been more specific.  
  
Butler: Mulch?  
  
Mulch: Yes?  
  
Butler: Fuck off!  
  
Mulch: ewwww!! I'm not doing that in front of you!!!!!  
  
Butler: you have a sick sick mind.  
  
Mulch: I'm not the one that asks midgets to you-know-what in front of me.  
  
Butler: Yes you are.  
  
Mulch: so what.  
  
Butler: (pulls over at a gas station)  
  
Mulch: What are you doing?  
  
Butler: Pulling over at a gas sation.  
  
Arty: Ya you stupid fucking oompa loompa!!!!  
  
Mulch: Did you just call me an oompa loompa?  
  
Artemis: What me??? I would never!!  
  
Mulch:okay!!! (  
  
AN: The flamers should have me burning in hell. 


	2. Mulch is a Butthead

AN: I decided to write another chapter to had to the horror!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Just Sue Me  
  
Arty: Hey Butler, since we're at a gas station, you should buy me some god damn NoDoz, I'm feel  
  
Feeling sleepy.  
  
Butler: I don't know, I don't really want to find out what happens when you mix pure caffeine with riddlin.  
  
Arty: Butler God Damnit, your gonna march your ass in their and me some caffeine pills and a 6- pack of  
  
jolt, I pay your fucking wages!!!!  
  
Butler: Yessir.  
  
Mulch: I'm going to get some Do-rit-O's, (punctiating the word in a terrible drawn out mexican accent)  
  
Arty: Okey Dokey!  
  
Mulch: and some Frit-Os!!!!  
  
Arty: Okay...  
  
Mulch: and some Cheet-Os !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Arty: Get the fuck out of the car you freak!!!!!!  
  
Mulch: Okey Dokey!  
  
________________________________________________ in the gas station____________________  
  
Mulch and Butler were waiting in line to pay for their jolt, NoDoz, and various Frito-Lay products, when Mulch noticed the lady in front of them was buying a lot of tampons, so in a very loud voice he said  
  
Mulch: She must be bleedin real bad.  
  
Butler: What The Fuck!!!!!!! You don't say shit like that!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mulch: What do you mean?  
  
Butler: It was very rude and unsensitve, and now she's probally never going to trust a little person ever!!  
  
Mulch: 1) ya but it was true, and 2) what do mean she'll never trust a little person again?  
  
Butler: 1) you don't say that crap in front of people unless it's a real stupid bitchy ex-girlfriend, and 2) she  
  
Might get the idea that all little people are like that.  
  
Mulch: but they aren't. Butler: she doesn't know that.  
  
Mulch: FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKIN UNDERGROWN TROLL!!!!!  
  
Butler: I'm gonna kill you.  
  
Mulch: screw u, screw u, screw u!  
  
Butler: (picks up his gun and shoots mulch in the head)  
  
Mulch: ( puts duct tape on the bullet hole) Ha! Good as new.  
  
Well they head back to the car, giving arty his caffeine and jolt, which makes him hyper as a retard on crack.  
  
Will Arty ever calm down?  
  
Will Mulch and Butler ever stop fighting?  
  
Is Arty Gay?  
  
And what about the Girls Gone Wild Beach party? Will they ever get there (note to women who think I'm a  
  
Stupid pig for including this party, I had some friends of mine that are girls review this and they thought it  
  
was Very funny (cough*sluts*cough)  
  
Find out next time on my next chapter The Wild Wild - Car Trip To The - West!! 


End file.
